Lyoko remixed songs
by livinginlyoko
Summary: i had a funny idea of what it would be like if you mixed code lyoko with certain songs so here are some i'll put more T for the song Hungry i try'd really hard on this
1. fountains of wayne : Yumi

Fountains of wayne: Stacy's mom

Yumi has got it goin' on  
Yumi has got it goin' on  
Yumi has got it goin' on  
Yumi has got it goin' on

Ulrich, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did Yumi get back from her holiday? (holiday)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, Ulrich can't you see

Yumi has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Ulrich, can't you see she's just girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Yumi

Yumi has got it goin' on  
Yumi has got it goin' on

Ulrich, do you remember that project I worked on? (I worked on)  
Yumi came in with just a t-shirt on (t-shirt on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since William walked out, Yumi could use a guy like me

Yumi has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Ulrich, can't you see she's just the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Yumi


	2. Akon : Hungry

**Akon: lonely**

**Imagine Odd on stage singing this**

Hungry - Odd  
Hungry - Odd  
Hungry,  
I'm Mr. Hungry,  
I have no food,  
to call my owwnnn

Hungry  
I'm Mr. Hungry  
I have no food,  
to call my owwnn

Hungry,  
I'm Mr. Hungry,  
I have no food,  
to call my ownnn

I'm so Hungry...

Yo this one here goes out to all food out there, man ya' know who got to have that one "good sandwich" whose always been there like took all the bullshit then one day it cant take it no more and decides to leave yeah.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my sandwich wasn't by my side, coulda' sworn I was dreamin', for it I was feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking on these few years, tryna' figure out what I gotta do to make it go back cause, ever since my sandwich left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so Hungry(so Hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food (i have no food)  
to call my ownnn(to call my owwnn)

I'm so Hungry (so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry(Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food (i have no food)  
to call my owwnn (to call my own owwnn)

Cant believe I hadda sandwich like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you thru you still stuck  
around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, sandwich you a good snack and I had no right, I  
really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life,

I'm so Hungry (so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food (i have no food)  
to call my ownnn(to call my owwnn)

I'm so Hungry (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food (i have no food)  
call my owwnn(to call my owwnn)

Been all about the world ain't nova had a sandwich that can take the things that i will do  
Never thought the day would come where you would get eaten and I would be out chasing you cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no sandwich in the globe I'd rather see, then the sandwich of my dreams that made me be so happy but now so Hungry.

Hungry(so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food(i have no food)  
to call my owwnn (to call my owwnn)

I'm so Hungry (so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (mr. Hungry)  
I have no food(I have no food)  
to call my owwnn (to call my owwnn)

Never thought that I'd be Hungry, I didn't think I'd have no food this long, I just want to make a sandwich, stop playing round Ulrich and come on home with the food(come on home), I want me and you to make a sandwich, I never wished dat I would hurt my friend, and its drivin' me crazy cause I'm so...

I'm so Hungry (so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food(I have no food)  
to call my owwnn (to call my owwnn)

I'm so Hungry (so Hungry)  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have no food (Have no food)  
call my owwnn (to call my owwnn)

Hungry,  
So Hungry, (so Hungry)  
So Hungry, (so Hungry),  
Mr. Hungry,(Hungry) so Hungry (so Hungry)  
So Hungry, (Hungry)  
So Hungry, (so Hungry),  
so Hungry (so Hungry)  
Mr. Hungry.


	3. Greenday : wake me up when xana ends

**I imagined Aelita singing this but I think it also works with Jeremy**

Greenday : wake me up when September ends

Xana has come and passed

Those monsters can never last

wake me up when xana ends

like my friends come to pass

this one year has gone so fast

wake me up when xana ends

here comes the roof again

falling on the stairs

drenched in water again

because of xana's plan

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I have fought

wake me up when xana ends

xana has come and passed

those monsters can never last

wake me up when xana ends

bring out the cells again

like we did when he attacks

wake me up when xana ends

here comes the roof again

falling from the stairs

drenched in water again

because of xana's plan

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I have fought

wake me up when xana ends

xana has come and passed

Those monsters can never last

wake me up when xana ends

like my friend's come to pass

these two years have gone so fast

wake me up when xana ends

wake me up when xana ends

wake me up when xana ends

If you want me too make one you think would be good send me a message with the song title and I'll have a look


	4. Afroman : because xana attacked

Afroman : because xana attacked

I was gonna clean my room until xana attacked  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then xana attacked  
my room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause xana attacked

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to class before xana attacked  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but xana attacked  
(La da da da da da da da da)  
I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause xana attacked

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to work but then xana attacked  
I just got a new promotion but xana attacked  
now I'm fighting him and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- cause xana attacked

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to school before xana attacked  
I was gonna pay for my lunch but then xana attacked  
they took my whole allowance and I know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- cause xana attacked

(La da da da da da da da da)

I wasn't gonna run from the cops but xana attacked  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but xana attacked  
(La da da da da da da da da)  
Now I am in trouble and i know why (why man?) yea heayy,  
- because I xana attacked

(La da da da da da da da da)

I'm gonna stop singing this song because xana attacked  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because xana attacked  
and if I don't stop this copy I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause xana attacked

**ok I know it's not so great but it took me a while to find a song **


	5. The offspring : spare me the details

**This is an Ulrich song**

My girlfriend, my dumb best friend  
Went up to a party just the other night  
But three hours later and seven attacks by xana  
She was in lyoko with another guy

And I don't really wanna know  
So don't tell me anymore  
And I really don't wanna hear  
About her getting shot by roachsters

And well I'm not the one who acted like a foe  
Why must I be the one who has to know?  
I'm not the one who messed up big time  
So spare me the details if you don't mind

Now I can understand friends who wanna tell me  
They think they're gonna help me, open up my eyes  
But the play by play makes me wanna lose it  
Every time you do it man, it turns the knife

And I don't really wanna know  
So don't tell me anymore  
And I really don't wanna hear  
About her getting shot by roachsters

And well I'm not the one who acted like a foe  
Why must I be the one who has to know?  
I'm not the one who messed up big time  
So spare me the details if you don't mind

Now I don't need to hear about the sounds they were makin'  
And I don't need to hear about how long it was takin'  
Or how lyoko was shakin'

Now lying in bed wallowing in sorrow  
Missin' the tomorrow that we could have had  
Running through my head, over and over  
Things I never told her that just made me sad

And it drives me insane sittin with a vision  
stuck with that image burned into my brain  
And I feel so dumb that I could ever trust her  
When someone else saved her, then walked away

And I don't really wanna know  
So don't tell me anymore  
And I really don't wanna hear  
About her getting shot by roachsters

And so I'm not the one who acted like a foe  
Why must I be the one who has to know?  
I'm not the one who messed up big time  
So spare me the details if you don't mind

Cuz I don't wanna know  
Don't wanna know  
(Spare me the details if you don't mind)  
Don't wanna know  
(Spare me the details if you don't mind)  
Don't wanna know...

**Ok so bad try I know but you have no idea how long it takes to find good songs**


	6. Offspring : sector five changed again

Hey, virtualize  
While I stand here acting bold  
Can't stand to fight this way  
Clear out all the monsters whole

This time I turn around  
And things have changed  
Now I don't feel the same 

Start a fight  
I can't defend  
One more time  
Sector fives changed again

Now I don't see  
Things the way I did before  
Can't stand to feel this way  
Things I felt yesterday  
Don't matter anymore  
It doesn't make any sense  
To feel so different day to day  
(Can't stand to feel this way)  
When nothing's changed except for me


	7. Tenacious D : tribute

Tenacious D : Tribute

This is the greatest and best team in the world... Tribute.

Long time ago me and my friends here,  
we was lookin for a great place to hang out.   
All of a sudden, there shined a shiny computer... in the middle... of the room.  
And person on it said: "help me stop xana and save our world, or he'll destroy us all."

Well me and my friends, we looked at each other,  
and we each said... "Okay." And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
to go into lyoko it was The Best thing in the World.

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
One and one make two, two and one make three,   
It was destiny.  
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,   
When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
And the grass doth grow...

Needless to say, the xana was stunned.   
blast-blast went his monsters,  
And they were done.  
He asked us: "Be you angels?"  
And we said, "Nay. We are but kids."  
Rock!  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,  
Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!

This is The Greatest thing in the World, .  
and this is a tribute.  
we'll always remember The Greatest thing in the World.  
This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest thing in the World,  
All right! It was The Greatest thing in the World,   
All right! It was the best' thing the greatest thing in the world. And the peculiar thing is this my friends:  
the thing we did on that fateful night it didn't actually seem  
anything like this world. This is just a tribute! You gotta believe me!  
And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.

**ok so this song sucks slightly but I keep trying and they are turning out to be pretty good**


	8. Eminem: like xanas monsters

**This is a Aelita song and was suggested by railik**

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

Chorus  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like xana's monsters  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for xana's monsters

Verse 1  
I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows her composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Scipizoa it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some s ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
, I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Jeremy's name on a song and I just lost it

It was crazy, this went way beyond some Odd and Ulrich s  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in this for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something my father help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good

I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Jeremy told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all on earth down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like f it i understand this is business  
And this s just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this s could pop off at any minute cuz

Chorus

Verse 2  
There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's friends in it  
The s gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop Ulrich and Yumi from happenin'  
Me and Jeremy had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after her  
Until Odd started yappin' in magazines how we found him  
f it Ulrich smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The School who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fed the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well f it, that mutherfer can get it too, f him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited Franz Hoppers beef with xana.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runion Avenue soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
There ain't words that I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws with the knockin'  
Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz

Chorus

**Ok so the words are it sucks I tried hard a this one and I think that it worked out a little better than I thought it would**


	9. Jack Johnson : Aelita

Jack Johnson: Good people

My tribute to the episode the girl of the dreams (the one with Tealia which I thought wasn't that good)

You win   
It's your show, now  
so what's it gunna be  
cause people  
will tune in  
how many train wrecks do we need to see?   
before we lose touch of  
we thought this was low  
It's bad gettin worse so

Chorus:  
Whered Aelita go  
I've been changin channels  
I don't see her on lyoko  
Whered Aelita go   
We got heaps and heaps of what we sow

They got this and that and  
with a xana attack  
testing one two,  
now whatcha gunna do?  
bad news, misused,  
got too much to lose  
gimme some truth  
now whos side is she on?  
Whatever you say  
Turn on the boob tube  
I'm in the mood to obey  
so lead me astray by the way, now

Where'd Aelita go?  
I've been changin channels  
I don't see her on lyoko  
Whered Aelita go  
We got heaps and heaps of what we sow

Sitting round feeling far away  
so far away but I can feel the debris  
can you feel it?   
yo interrupt me from a friendly conversation  
to tell me how great its all gunna be  
you might notice some hesitation  
cause what's important to you is not important to me  
Way down by the edge of your reasons  
its beginning to show  
and all I wanna know is..

Whered Aelita go  
I've been changin channels   
I don't see her on lyoko  
Whered Aelita go  
We got heaps and heaps of what we sow

They got this and that  
With a xana attack  
Testing one, two  
Now what you gonna do?  
Bad news, misused, gimme some truth  
You got too much to lose  
Whose side is she on on?  
Whatever you say  
Run the resolut but in the mood to obey  
Station to station desensitizing the nation


	10. My Chemical Romance : Black parade

**My Chemical Romance : Black Parade**

**Someone challenged me and I accepted so here is a new song fic I had just watched the episode Aelita from the third season so that's the idea in this song**

When I was a young girl,  
My father took me into a virtual world  
To save me and him.

He said, "Daughter when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young Girl,  
My father took me into a virtual world  
To save me and him.  
He said, "Daughter when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the monsters in the sectors.  
When you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're devirtualized and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A memory sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end  
We hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though you're devirtualized and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary daughter marches  
On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me Xana cause I could not care at all

Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because Lyoko, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
You want it all, you wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only you  
I'm just a Girl, I'm not a hero  
I'm just a Girl, who's meant to sing this song  
I'm just a Girl, I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though you're devirtualized and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
You'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary Daughter marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on  
(Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because Lyoko, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
You want it all, you wanna play this part)


End file.
